La Matriarca Midford
by stellarlies
Summary: Frances Midford jamás podría quejarse de los maravillosos hijos que tenía, pero si de las responsabilidades que, como familias importantes a orden de la Reina, les tocaría vivir. Este fic participa del fandom de Kuroshitsuji: Reto "Familia Phantomhive" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms".


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, sino a Yana Toboso y asociados. Si esto fuera mío, pudiera tener toda esa mercancía genial que sale de Kuroshitsuji.

**Aviso:**_ Este fic participa del fandom de Kuroshitsuji: Reto "Familia Phantomhive" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms"._

¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

-.-

La Matriaca Midford.

-.-

Matriarca: Mujer que por su experiencia o sabiduría es respetada por un grupo familiar o una comunidad en los cuales goza de autoridad.

-.-

"Bien hecho, Elizabeth. Puedes descansar".

La niña pequeña dio una gran sonrisa, y después de una inclinación, ambas envainaron las espadas. Frances se acercó a una mesa en la sala de entrenamiento y se refrescó con un poco de agua.

Volteó a ver a la niña, quien ya se estaba yendo del cuarto, con una sonrisa meláncolica. La entendía, de cierta manera. Era natural que quisiese complacerle, era su prometido. Pero lastimosamente, no podía complacerle todos los caprichos a su niña. Ojalá pudiese, quizás si la sangre Phantomhive no corriera en sus venas, y no tuviera una responsabilidad con ellos, la niña podría...

_La esposa del perro guardián de la Reina_. Ese sería el futuro de su hija, el puesto que ella estaría destinada a cargar. _Era una niña, tan solo una niña_. Si ella no quería practicar con la espada, debería poder dejarla, quisiera poder dejarla ser, dejarla que juegue un poco más y disfrute de su niñez, antes de tener que entrar en la terrible sociedad londinense, llena de reglas estúpidas, donde cientos de ojos te miran a cada momento, esperando que te equivoques, para despedazarte a punta de rumores y malos tratos.

Frances Midford nunca fue una mujer de preocuparse por estas cosas, pero sabía cuanto podían afectarle a algunas personas. ¿Su hija sería una de ellas? No podía saberlo, pero quería que estuviera lista para ello. Modales, siempre modales, para hacer de una señorita en sociedad, una esposa digna del Conde Phantomhive. La espada, siempre oculta una espada, para ser una esposa digna del Perro Guardián de la Reina.

Esas eran las cosas que quería para su hija. No podían huir de las terribles responsabilidades que sus nombres cargaban, pero podían siempre desempeñar esos papeles de las mejor manera posible. _Honor, tradición, familia_. Lo que todo Midford lleva tatuado en el corazón.

Era difícil para Frances. Porque si bien era una Midford, también era una Phantomhive. _Manipulación, esconder secretos, trabajos sucios_. Lo que todo Phantomhive lleva tatuado en el alma. Frances solo podía suspirar y tratar de tener un equilibrio entre los dos, y darle las herramientas necesarias a su hija para que pudiera sobrevivir eso.

_Sé fuerte, hija mía. _

Su hija iba a necesitar fortaleza. Algunos podrían pensar que ella era un madre estricta. Quizás lo era. Necesitaba serlo. Estaba criando una hija en un seno de la familia dorada de Inglaterra, para después desposar a alguien que formaba parte de los nobles malvados. No era fácil. Lizzy entendía como esto funcionaba, pero hasta que no lo tuviera que vivir, Frances solo podía esperar que llevara su papel de la manera más perfecta posible.

_Justo como le he enseñado._

"Madre… ¿puedo practicar contigo?"

_Edward_. La matriaca Midford sonrió con orgullo y desenvainó su espada para practicar con su hijo. Era bueno, indudablemente. Elizabeth tenía la chispa del talento y el genio nato que muchas personas desean, y con la que pocos nacen. Edward, sin embargo, tenía el talento venido de años y años de práctica, de querer superarse a si mismo.

"¡Edward! Tu defensa es espantosa. Si alguien te atacara a matar en este momento estarías muerto".

También tenía que ser estricta con él. Él era varón, él serían quién llevaría en alto el nombre de los Midfords. No podía ser menos que su hermana, tenía que ser igual de bueno, igual de sagaz. Su querido hijo, quien ha tenido que sobrellevar las desdichas de ser sobrepasado por su hermana…

Frances sabía que ella entendía a Edward quizás un poco más de lo que entendía a Elizabeth. No tenía hijos favoritos, una madre nunca debe tenerlos, pero sí entendía la situación de Edward, y eso debía ser porque una vez odio lo que él representaba.

Frances no era una mujer de comparase con sus hijos. No en realidad. Las peleas y odios infantiles ya estaban sepultados en su ser, pero no por eso los había olvidado. En su familia, la Phantomhive, no era extraño que una mujer estuviera al cargo. Y sin enbargo, Vincent la había superado. Él no tenía ningún talento especial y la había superado. Ahora que veía a Edward, quien envidiaba a su hermana, de una manera en la que Vincent no lo había hecho, valía recalcar, tratando de igualarle, algo se conmovía en su corazón. Aun así, él se quedaría con el puesto de los Midford.

_Igual que Vincent. _

No podía odiar a su hijo por las mismas razones por las que despreció a su hermano alguna vez, porque esos rencores ya estaban olvidados. Su hijo solo le causaba felicidad. Pero ahora viendo a su hijo, entendía a Vincent, y lo difícil que debió haber sido para él, tener que cargar con ese puesto a tan joven edad, y con una hermana que se sentía desplazada por él. Si su hermano estuviera vivo, quizás pudiera hablarle y... Y sin embargo... Sin embargo, esa situación no era la misma, porque Edward no tendría lo que ella había querido, aunque dudaba que Edward lo quisiese.

Elizabeth estaría con los Phantomhives.

_Eso me hubiera gustado. _

_"_Descanso. Bien hecho, Edward_"_. Su hijo necesitaba ir a a la clase de francés. Pronto iría a la academia Weston, lo extrañaría muchísimo. _Y ha avanzado tanto, casi me gana en este último combate._ Otra sonrisa meláncolica no dudo en aparecer en su rostro. Quería lo mejor, para los dos, solo deseaba lo mejor, solo deseaba felicidad para sus pequeños. Inglaterra era un lugar sombrío y oscuro, lleno de tanta suciedad que ni los caballeros de la Reina, los Midford, podían escapar de sus sórdidos secretos. Solo esperaría hacer un buen trabajo al darle las mejores herramientas a sus hijos para que lograran sobrevivir en ese mundo tan decadente.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/a: *Se esconde de las lectores usuales, que ya les tiene todo preparado, no más denle una semana*. Esto fue muy divertido de hacer. Pero, por alguna razón, siento que el IC, cuando escribo a Frances, siempre me queda muy flojo. Ella es un personaje muy fuerte y decidido para mi, supongo. Sin embargo, escribirla me encanta. Espero que les haya gustado.

*Tengo este head-canon de que Edward está compensando algo con ese sentido sobreprotector hacia Elizabeth. Y Yana una vez dijo algo en su blog, que aunque vago, me da la impresión de que tengo razón. No digo que no quiera a su hermana, solo digo que debió haber sido duro para él ver que su hermana menor lo superaba. Y ahora, ya grande, intenta compensarlo.

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
